Yazan Gable
"I'm gonna violate you!" Yazan Gable's history is one that is full of violence and betrayals. A former ace pilot of the Titans, Gable betrayed them when they attempted a revolt against the Federation, and for his efforts became commander of the special forces squadron "Phantom Pain" before ultimately selling out the Federation to the Divine Crusaders. Bearing extensive scarring from his campaign against ZAFT prior to his defection, Gable is a bloodthirsty monster of a man whose ultimate allegiance is owed to sowing the seeds of conflict and perpetuating the war that ravages the solar system. Yazan's abrasive personality is only matched by his unbelievable efficiency and ruthlessness as a soldier and mobile suit pilot; there are few who can match his skill, and fewer still who can match the sheer savagery to the man more appropriately called "the Beast." . Background Information The exact details of Yazan Gable's childhood are largely unknown; most of them have been obscured by chaos of war that reigned over the world at the time. What is known, is that he was born on Earth; his childhood was relatively normal, though even from an early age Gable exhibited the distinct signs of sociopathy. Yazan was the type of child who excelled in sports, and bullied the children weaker than him -- for no other reason that it gave him a certain sense of delight that he couldn't find any other way. He was a problem child. No matter how many times he was disciplined, inevitably he would go back to tormenting and torturing those lesser than him. Because it was simply his calling. Of course, that calling led Yazan to a higher purpose -- relatively speaking. Eventually, violence in school got the better of him, and Gable was expelled. It didn't really matter; Yazan had already found his chosen path in the direction that would yield the most 'fun' for him: joining the forces of the Earth Federation's military. There's no better place to kill people and get away with than in the military, after all, except maybe working mall security on Black Friday, and with the almost constant state of turmoil and war the world was in, Yazan was sure to get his fair share of violence. He was like a kid at the candy store. Despite his overly aggressive and abrasive nature, Yazan soon proved himself more than capable as a soldier and as a pilot. Rising through the ranks, the young dog of the military soon found himself embroiled in conflict as the hellacious and bloody One Year War started off with a hellacious bang. Short and bloody, it introduced Yazan to his first real taste of true war, and like a true addict he was hooked with his first sampling. While he would never be nearly as well known as legends like Char Aznable or Amuro Ray, Yazan nonetheless made his mark as a pilot with an innate talent for fighting and a merciless penchant for violence bordering on overkill. His tendency to go after the most talented of pilots he could find, on top of his habit of ignoring superiors in favor of pursuing the route of most violence, earned him a certain level of infamy on the battlefield -- one that would bring him to be both respected and hatred in the same sweep. He didn't care. He was far too busy riding the high of violence. The One Year War predictably didn't last too long -- only a year, in fact (who would have guessed??). While Yazan would never be offered a role in the Aggressors, possibly because of the fact that he was a sadistic murderous sociopath, there were other elitist organizations interested in Gable's... unique... talents. Organizations without bothersome things like 'moral scruples' where Yazan would be free to release the reins on his self-restraint completely. Organizations like the Titans. Yazan would be one of the first soldiers to be inducted within the elite ranks of the Titans. Brought to their attention for his raw skill and complete lack of self-restraint, Yazan Gable found himself at home within the far more extremist ranks of the elite organization. Outfitted with the latest of mobile suits, Gable soon soared up the ranks of the Titans, becoming known as one of their top aces. An extremely skilled pilot/sociopathic murderer, Yazan distinguished himself amongst many others even within the Titans for his natural capacities that exceeded even most of the Newtypes and Cyber Newtypes the Titans employed -- individuals Yazan did not even bother to hide his disgust for. Time passed. Within the Titans, Yazan has found the niche he'd always longed for: an organization where he would never have to bother to restrain himself in. Those forces within the Titans would seek to bring him and his considerable talent into their various wings, yet Yazan continued to swear allegiance to one thing, and one thing only: Violence. Personality Traits Yazan Gable is not a good person. There is literally nothing redeeming about his personality; he is the filthiest, most repulsive individual on the planet with a soul that is as black and ugly as his outward appearance would suggest it to be. Nice hair, though. Gable is a bastard. He's not even a magnificent bastard. He's just a straight up bastard with nothing redeeming about him, with no sympathetic qualities to be found. Those looking for the humanity of the soul, in the belief in generosity and kindness in everyone, would find only their ultimate despair in Yazan Gable. He is an unrepentant, amoral man. He has gone beyond the traditional definition of 'human.' He is, simply put... a monster. 'Sociopath' is the best word to use in describing Yazan's psychological profile. Gable is the type of man who likely engaged in animal torture and pyromania as a child; the kid in class who would always be in trouble, whose bullying ways would force people under his thrall -- simply for the joy of subjugation of his peers. He will stamp down on the feelings of others because that's simply what he /does./ It's what compels him. He'd shake down someone for their lunch money, not because he needs the money -- just because he can. Yazan does not have much of a moral compass. In fact, it's practically non-existant. In fact, it /is/ non-existant. It's not simply that he lacks the ability to discern right and wrong; he knows that well enough. He simply /enjoys/ picking the wrong choice. He is an extremely hedonistic individual who believes simply in selfishly indulging in his own pleasure, preferably at the expense of others. You see, it's not simply enough for Yazan to enjoy himself and all of life's simple pleasures. He is distinctly sadistic in that his pleasure must be derived from the misery of others. It doesn't /have/ to be, mind you, but that's how he most enjoys it. He's not /really/ satisfied if he's not crushing someone, physically and/or emotionally. Violence is Yazan's addiction. He is only really 'alive' when he is in the heat of battle, crushing enemies underfoot. The more talented the fighter, the better -- expressly because Gable finds it that much more satisfying to dominate a so-called 'strong' or 'legendary' pilot than a nobody. It is in this that Yazan derives his ultimate enjoyment, and why he has become such an exceptionally skilled pilot: it is everything that he lives for. Yazan is a warmonger, moving from conflict to conflict and delighting in the suffering he inflicts on other people. War is what he ultimately owes his allegiance to. He has no loyalty to the Titans, and this is why he feels no compunctions in shifting loyalties within the organizations to those he feels can best give him what he wants, whether it be Bask Om or Paptimus Scirocco. This is also why he has no qualms in killing those who claim to be his 'comrades' or even his 'superiors'; those who get in his way are simply roadblocks to be overcome. Of course, his rampant sadism isn't the /only/ negative quality about Yazan. There are many others to be had: he is incredibly abrasive, to the point that many of his own Titans save for the most ruthless despise him. He does not mince words, and often insults others he perceives to be weak or incompetent. He will taunt and goad even his so-called comrades, to the point that he'll slap others -- entirely to be a dick. Because that's just how he rolls. Deal with it. Yazan is essentially a predator in all walks of life, and he is exceedingly good at finding emotional weakpoints in people and exploiting them entirely to enrage someone -- just because it amuses him. He's also misogynistic, although this might be simply an extension of the fact that he hates /everyone./ Yazan views women as lesser, and especially does not believe they should be involved in wars. This is because he is a terrible, terrible man, and simply enjoys getting a rise out of other people, going hand-in-hand with his abrasive ways. Not only does he dabble in misogyny, but he is also an unapologetic bigot. He despises Newtypes, Psychodrivers and especially despises Cyber Newtypes, which might simply be because he believes Newtypes and their artificial variations to be cheap shortcuts on the path to real strength. He takes a special delight in crushing these so-called 'evolved humans,' just to prove his own innate superiority. A superiority that was gained WITHOUT shooting weird brain beams at people. There are very few positive things to be said about Yazan. He can't even be said to be honest; he will often hide his true feelings (perhaps ironically given his blunt personality) and turn on those who believed him to be a peer, or even subordinate. He loves violence. He loves making people suffer. And this craving is inherently insatiable. No matter what, at the end of the day, one thing can be said of Yazan Gable, the Beast. He is a bad, bad man. Relations Talents & Abilities I'M GONNA VIOLATE YOU I'M GONNA VIOLATE YOU I'M VIOLATE YOU GONNA IMM GURNA VIOLATE YEW Logs |ordermethod = title |notcategory = cutscenes |suppresserrors = yes }} Category:Divine Crusaders Category:Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam Category:Shadow-Mirrors